Memories may be provided in a variety of apparatuses, such as computers or other devices, including but not limited to portable memory devices, solid state drives, music players, cameras, phones, wireless devices, displays, chip sets, set top boxes, gaming systems, vehicles, and appliances. There are many different types of memory including volatile memory (e.g., dynamic random access memory (DRAM)) and non-volatile memory (e.g., flash memory). Flash memory architectures may include NAND or NOR architecture.
In non-volatile memories (e.g., NAND flash memories), memory arrays may be divided into planes. Dividing a memory into memory planes may break up rows or columns into smaller sections for accessing during memory access operations. Breaking the memory up into memory planes may also present an opportunity to access more than one portion of the memory array concurrently. Typically, concurrent access may require access of memory cells that are coupled to the same respective access line driver, which may limit an ability to concurrently access different memory planes during random memory access requests.